Dino Charge Debut
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Power Ranger version of Kyoryuger debut from Gokaiger vs. Go-Busters. The Dino Charge rangers debut and fight off the X-Borgs attacking Troy and Orion.


**Dino Charge Debut**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to my first ever full Power Rangers fanfic! So this is my idea of a Power Rangers version of the new Super Sentai debut team from the Sentai team up movies if they debut them during the team up. This is the Dino Charge version of the Kyoryuger fight scene from the Gokaiger vs. Go-Busters movie, but since we don't have a Power Ranger version of Go-Busters, this will take place during Power Rangers Super Megaforce's final episode. So I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

"Orion, how far till we get to your ship?" Asked Troy the Red Super Megaforce Ranger.

"We're almost their Troy." Responded Orion. They along with the other Super Mega Rangers have been fighting off a mass invasion of Armada ships and X Borgs led by Emperor Mavro who wanted revenge for the defeats of his sons Prince Vekar and Vrak. They were almost there when they were blasted from nowhere. The two Super Megarangers looked to see a squad of X Borgs and Brusiers led by a monster who looked similar to Matacore but was red instead of blue.

"Metacore?" Troy said, wondering if it was the same monster he and the other rangers fought before.

"No, I am Redacore, Metacore's brother." The monster said pointing his sword at the rangers. "And Emperor Mavro has giving me a chance to get my revenge on you rangers for destroying him. X Borgs attack!" He said to the group of X Borgs he was controlling. But just before the Armada's foot soldiers could attack they were fired on by someone from a nearby building. They all looked up to see a red ranger who had a helmet with a T-Rex mold with matching red spandex, boots and a giant dinosaur mouth on the center.

"You two just leave it to us." The red ranger said as Orion looked confused.

"Who are you?" The silver ranger asked.

"We are the Power Rangers Dino Charge!" The red ranger said posing.

"Dino Charge?" Orion asked.

"So, where's your team?" Troy asked as the red Dino Charge ranger looked around.

"Hey guys, where are you?" the Dino Charge ranger called out as he just sighed. "Man they're never this late." He said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Troy asked the other red ranger.

"Well, I guess I'll handle them before the others arrive." He said. "Go on."

"Okay good luck." Orion said as he ran off.

"And may the power protect you." Troy said as he ran off after Orion.

"And where do you think you're going?" Redacore said as he was about to pursuit the two rangers along with his X Borgs and Bruisers until the third ranger attacked. The red Dino Charge ranger drove them into a nearby empty warehouse fighting off the X Borgs one by one.

"All right!" The Dino Charge red ranger shouted with joy. "It's about to get wild!" He was about to charge them again when blast came from behind him. He then looked behind to see his fellow ranger team running up to him. "Well, about time you showed up." He said as the Blue Dino Charge ranger put up his hands.

"Sorry, so, so sorry!" he said apologizing.

"Well it's hard enough to get into the city with all those X Borgs swarming around." The black Dino Charge ranger said.

"But we were all trying to get out of work as well." The pink ranger said as the green one came up to them.

"Hey, let's worry about this later. For now, let's take down these bucket heads." He said as the red ranger agreed.

"Alright!" he said as he and his rangers got into a ready position as they charged the X Borgs. The fight then began as Redacore just stood there still confused.

"Just who are you guys?" He asked as the red ranger chuckled.

"Power Rangers charge!" He shouted. "Tyrannosaurus, Dino Charge Red!" Nearby the black ranger was using his morpher to shoot down more X Borgs.

"Parasaurolophus, Dino Charge Black!" He said. Nearby the blue ranger was using his own surprising human strength tossing the X Borgs around.

"Stegosaurus, Dino Charge Blue!" He said. Next to him the green ranger was using skillful sword techniques cutting at the X Borgs he was fighting.

"Velociraptor, Dino Charge Green!" He said posing with his saber. And right nearby was the pink ranger kicking at her opponents.

"One for you, and one for you!" She said after kicking two X Borgs. "Triceratops, Dino Charge Pink!"

"Dino might, ready to fight!" The red ranger called out. "Power Rangers…"

"Dino Charge!" His fellow rangers joined in finishing the roll call. They then destroyed Redacore's Bruisers and X Borgs as they turned their attention to him

"Let's use the dino chargers to finish him off." He said as they all opened up their belt buckles to pull out individual batteries. All five of the rangers put them into their respected morphers.

"DINO CHARGERS, ENGAGED!" The morpher called out as the rangers spin the little wheel on their morphers to charge them up.

"Dino Morpher Blast!" They all shouted out as aura colored blasts shot out of their morphers hitting Redacore.

"How could I lose to a bunch of newbies!" Redacore's final words were as he was destroyed.

"Alright!" The red ranger said triumphant of their victory. "Monster, extinct!"

**So I hope you all enjoyed this little fanfic. I changed the roll call a little so that each ranger could say their team name instead of Power Ranger. So again thank you all for reading this. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
